


黑: Clan Conference

by MaybeInAutumn



Series: 黑 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yakuza!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeInAutumn/pseuds/MaybeInAutumn





	黑: Clan Conference

The Kuroko clan leaders had their weekly conference that Monday night. Kuroko sat opposite to his Mother, on the floor of the traditional Japanese-style room. His maternal Grandparents, the heads of the clan, sat in the centermost positions. His Mother and Father sat together on their Grandparents' right, and Kuroko on their left.

Kuroko listened attentively, but rarely spoke. Tasuki watched from his place behind his handler, young head Tetsuya. The teenager joined the Kuroko clan at a tender age of nine, when his parents were killed and the culprits kidnapped him. The Kuroko clan stepped in to punish those that acted on their territory, and Tetsuya, a mere 11-year-old at that time, was the one who gave the call to take him in. Of course he had the choice to refuse. But when your parents were killed before your very eyes, and you were subsequently subjected to weeks of cruelty without any hope of ever escaping the nightmare, a welcoming hand held out for you and warmth from a hug from another person was enough to make you die for him. Tasuki followed his protector as if that was the most obvious choice ever.

That protector was an eleven year old boy that brutally – and very much emotionlessly – cracked the skulls of two men with the back of pistols.

Tasuki watched Tetsuya silently from behind him, alert and faithful. The meeting sure was dragging much longer than usual ones. Although his handler was unresponsive, he, and anyone in the clan that was high enough in ranking to interact with the Head Family, would know that the young head was paying close attention, because he happen to be one of the most heavily involved from the Head Family.

Their young mistress had gradually involved herself less with the clan's matters after her marriage, and needless to say, her husband respected her heritage but found it out of line to involve himself in her family business, especially when it was in such a... sensitive domain.

Their son though, lived up to expectations as the first-born grandson of the Head Family and the future Clan Head. Kuroko Tetsuya was their respected (and adored) Young Head. Tasuki had heard that the young Tetsuya would often make guards giggle in amusement when his parents brought him over during visits. The boy was too cute. And Tasuki did not find it surprising at all. He still had fuzzy memories of a cute and kind smile, and empathetic sky blue eyes gazing upon him in his greatest state of distress.

"... Yamazaki clan. They are behind it." A respected follower spoke.

"Tachibana-san, for you to make such a grave accusation, I expect concrete proof."  Tetsuya scolded.

Tasuki could hear the worry in Tetsuya's voice. Yamazaki clan is the second most powerful in Japan currently, but their area of influence was not anywhere near Tokyo. Having reigned for over two decades, Kuroko clan was gained immense respect and high reputation. They did well in managing the underground, and the last they would want was to clash with the Yamazaki clan.

"I am deeply sorry, Kuroko-sama, but I do have proof. There is a latest kidnapping. And it happened here in Tokyo last week. The kid was returned yesterday after the parents paid the ransom, with a large K carved into his back. And I am aware that that is not enough evidence, but I have other findings. This is the 23rd case with the same M.O. and the trail leads from Himeji here, with this last case ending in Tokyo and a letter K. 23 is also the number of years the Kuroko clan has reigned the underground. Together with the fact that the cases led from their base to ours, I can't think of- I mean this has to be intentional."

"It may be them. But we cannot rule out the possibility of sabotage." Tetsuya's grandmother spoke up.

"Grandma is right. And if this turns out to be a sabotage, it is definitely looking for a clash between the Kuroko and Yamazaki clan, and expectedly, it will cause a big uproar in the underground scene.... What if-" Tetsuya's lips were shut, and he had his eyes open in shock, his brows knitted, but he only looked slightly more expressive than usual. He abruptly stopped himself, unwilling to continue his dangerous speculation, but his grandfather understood his line of thought, because he was worried about the same thing once he heard of the report.

"It can be a third party trying to stir up trouble and take advantage of the Kuroko clan and the Yamazaki clan's strength." The Head concluded. The members present at the informal meeting let out gasps and some gritted their teeth.

"Everyone, notify your underlings to keep your eyes open for irregularities. Be alert. There is a chance we are being challenged, by either the strong Yamazaki clan, or by intelligent others. Be strict with your guards but do NOT share this information. I don't want the others to act recklessly, and to not spook who we're up against. Nara, Takumi, be careful. Make sure you have guards with you at all times. Few people know of your identity but it is not totally transparent. And Tetsuya, you need to be even more cautious when coming over or when contacting anyone here. Protect your identity using misdirection as much as possible. If nothing else, you are all dismissed."

Tasuki waited for his master outside the door. Tetsuya usually stayed for a while to say goodbye to his grandparents and parents.

When Tetsuya walked out, he joined his side smoothly. "How are you, Tasuki? I haven't managed to talk to you."

"I'm fine, Tetsuya. How are you? Did your _beloved_ teammates figure out your Yakuza heritage yet?"

Tetsuya pouted at being teased. "They have tried to catch me naked."

Tasuki choked. "Huh?"

"They found it weird why no one remembers seeing my back. I flashed them, but I doubt any of them noticed my irezumi."

"I see. As expected of my Tetsuya" Tasuki quickly switched to speaking with honorifics when a lower-ranked underling passed them and bowed. "-of our Tetsuya-sama." And they bowed back together.

They walked out of the compound side by side, in comforting silence. Tetsuya approached a black, sleek car parked outside the main gate. "Good night, Tasuki. Take care of yourself."

"Good night yourself, my master."

Tetsuya huffed and rolled his eye at the blatant copy of a famous anime line, then stepped into the passenger seat.

The car drove for 2 hours before stopping at a neglected neighbourhood. Kuroko wore his black, hard leather mask and stepped out of the car, then quickly entered a luxurious high security apartment complex. He remained on high alert until he entered unit 1001 and locked up. Then he took off his shoes and mask, and stripped out of his cotton white dress shirt and black dress pants on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor. When he looked at his naked body in the mirror, noting that his wounds from his previous mission was healing well. After that, Kuroko removed his black contact lenses and uncovered his bright eyes.

In the mirror, Kuroko had his hair smooth and straight using hair gel, and his fringe reach his right cheek, the sparse hair shadowing his right eye. When straight like that, his short hair showed its true length. His sky blue hair had black highlights, making its originally unnoticeable shade much more outstanding. He took out his earrings on each ear, consisting of many studs and a Kuroko crest – the one he had inked on his back. He wet his hair at the sink, and applied a large amount of hair colour remover and scrubbed until the foam turned black and his hair colour lightened.

Kuroko stepped into the shower without rinsing off the foam, and set the spray to its strongest setting. Under the shower, he went about his usual routine, but remained under the warm spray longer as a form of relaxing. He could feel the water dripping down his skin.

He left the apartment immediately after changing, and went full out on misdirection the whole journey until he reached home. It was already 3 am by then. When he checked the phone he had left at home, he had a missed call and two messages from Kagami.

Kagami-kun (5.52 pm) : Maji for dinner? At 6.

6.06 pm missed call from Kagami.

Kagami-kun (6.22 pm) : Where are you? Don't ignore me!

Kuroko let out a short laugh at imagining the frustrated scowl Kagami would have had on his face when waiting at Maji burger, then giving in to the urge of eating without him. Kuroko almost felt bad for not showing. They have always eaten at Maji burgers together. It definitely felt wrong when Kuroko tried to imagine either one of them eating there without asking the other.

Kuroko would have messaged back immediately, but it would be suspicious for him to be up at 3 am in the morning, so Kuroko settled for calling Kagami first thing in the morning.

Kuroko set down the gun he had on him for the lone walk home under his pillow, and fell asleep easily with how tired he was.


End file.
